Freedom
by Lioneh
Summary: [Demyx oneshot]  nobody else knew about it. About the ability no one would think the Melodious Nocturne posessed. [No pairings :3]


AUTHORS NOTE: HA! Lol, my account has been dead for ages, at least story wise. So, here's something to inform you people that I AM NOT dead. My only story I had on here way back sucked, so I deleted it XD Anyway, this is my first complete oneshot -happyteardrop- that I've actually completed and deemed worthy to put on the internet :3 (Even though I wrote it a few months ago -coughcough- x3)

DISCLAIMER (OHMY.): Lioneh ownz nothin related to Kingdom Heartz LOLZ. -spazz-

Waves splashed about on the surface, scattering the sunbeams that danced upon the ocean floor. Sometimes they would stop, and maybe disappear, due to a lonesome cloud drifting in front of the sun, hiding its luminous rays.

There was barely a sound underneath the surface of the vast ocean, excluding the crashing of the small waves above. From the distance a glimpse of shimmering sapphire and aquamarine hues made an appearance, but vanished as quickly as it had come. The sound of the underwater current movement echoed throughout the seemingly endless ocean.

A creature of some sorts made itself known, fins and tail swaying from side to side as the figure swam forward slowly. In a sudden rush, the figure darted upward, directly towards the surface. After breaking the surface of the ocean, shimmering droplets of water flew through the sea air, the splash created quite spectacular.

From head to tail was a male figure, a boy with a grin spreading from ear to ear. His appearance said he was no older than eighteen, his features showing it clearly. The _mer_boy arched himself backwards, his tail now high in the air. Water sprayed from the sparkling aqua sapphire tail, adorned with several fins for essential swimming.

The teen hit the water with another showy splash, water spraying in every direction possible. His dirty blonde hair swayed about in the ocean as the merboy let himself slowly drift downwards. His hair was very similar to a mullet, though a little shorter with messy strands of hair styled upwards, some falling on his face. Interesting in the least, but that was what defined him.

Demyx.

Turquoise eyes full of life shined with pure happiness, real like no other. He knew it wasn't fake.

He knew it.

Despite what the others firmly believed, no heart equaling no emotions, the Melodious Nocturne begged to differ.

After all, they had _souls._

The Nobody let himself continue to drift downwards, going with the gentle flow of the deep blue. For once in his Nobody life, he felt free.

Free from the boundaries of the Organization, free from being constantly reminded that he was nobody, a nothing.

Nonexistent.

But, alas, they were still there anyway. Rejected by both light and dark; left to wander on the outskirts of nothingness. But Demyx didn't care about any of that. Not right now. He was too joyful to care.

And, strangely enough, he felt _home_. Here, in the middle of the ocean. The whole sense of being underwater gave him an eerie familiar feeling. Of course, he knew why.

But he had never dared to tell anyone else.

The thing was; this _was_ his home. Here, tail and all, under the surface of the sparkling ocean that brought back distant memories of who he once was. None of it was clear, unfortunately.

At the thought, Demyx frowned, opening his eyes. He stared upwards, seeing the choppy movements of the surface. If only…

If only it had never happened.

He'd still be right here, but whole.

But what was moping about it going to do? Brushing it off quickly, number IX grinned once more, pushing himself off the ocean floor with his very own tail. It was a secret no one else knew about.

The tail.

No one had ever even considered Demyx having such a unique ability, let alone any abilities at all. Number IX smiled to himself. They had it all wrong.

His very own element contained the power to becoming what he was. A merboy.

They had never suspected that when Demyx slipped into the bathroom morning and night, he was slipping away to his own little world. Many a night would he overstay his time in the bath, humming a tune that he barely remembered with the end of an aqua sapphire tail lying over the edge of the tub.

The Melodious Nocturne to himself again, his strong yet delicate tail moving side to side and up and down to move himself through the crystal clear waters. Demyx paused momentarily, hearing a faint melody echoing throughout the sea. He strained his ears to listen, his eardrums picking up that vaguely familiar tune that he suddenly found himself humming. _But what was it called?_

He _would_ go closer, but he never dared get too close to the palace of Atlantica. Demyx was already pushing the limit of getting seen. The tune increased in volume, obviously nearing the end. Number IX's eyes widened as the words started coming back to him.

"_Under the sea…"_ he sang quietly, the song finishing on one final music note. Demyx had his hands clasped over his mouth.

He remembered.

The sitarist's eyes widened some more, remembering something else than just the song. Yes, he knew he was forbidden to go anywhere without the superior's permission. Yes, he knew he had told them he was off to the store to buy some hair gel, which was a lie, of course. What he remembered, however, was that he should be getting back by now.

He laughed at himself, his right hand moving from his side to create a portal. He didn't care if he got in trouble. It didn't matter. He had gotten a chance to truly be himself again. Back under the ocean.

Home.


End file.
